cyversefandomcom-20200214-history
Chione Blanco
"Preserving oneself, is basically like swimming on the vast ocean. When you stop, you'll eventually sink and drown. I, however, would not let myself stop and drown. Not now, not ever. Others think that I would resort in following the Plank of Carneades. But I won't do that. Instead, I'll keep on swimming, up until I can swim no more. That way, I can make sure that I would last, that I would persevere." ''-Chione Blanco '''Chione Blanco '''is a member of the known, feared, and respected ''Blanco Lineage, ''and the deuteragonist of the Metaseries. She is the daughter of Boreas, and Shiva Blanco, Aura's "twin", Orithyia's younger sister, the wife of Ruby Rose, and the first Blanco to ever be free of Jotun's will. Appearance Chione is of above average height, has pale white hair, and an equally pale skin. She also has red-colored eyes, but turned blue prior to her becoming the Winter Maiden. She is often seen wearing a pure white dress, with some blue on it to compliment not just her skin tone, but is also something of personal preference. There also would be times, well, mostly during missions, or when she's heading out, in which she would dress fancy, as shown here, as well. However, after making a deal with the Devil of Remnant, herself, Chione's hair would turn from white to pink, along with having a pair of fox ears appear on her head. That, and her body became even more developed, too. As for her clothing, she would have several armor pieces on her knee and arms, along with her being able to see wearing what seemed to be a miniskirt of sorts, as well. Along with that, due to the appearance of the extra pair of ears, she sometimes passes off as a fox faunus. Personality Before getting to know her, she would be a little cocky, brought by her education in Atlas Academy. Sometimes doesn’t watch what she says, much more if she’s pissed. She rarely smiles, and producing a smile from her would be an achievement. Towards other Atlesians, she won’t be as cocky. After getting to know her, she’s actually really caring, and would watch her tongue more. She’s also actually really sensitive deep inside, much more after Orithyia’s death. Still cocky, but in a joking kind of fashion. However, if one were to break her trust, she would be unforgiving, and would be passive-aggressive towards said person who broke her trust. Unless, if the person stayed determined on redeeming her trust toward them, she will eventually give them but the smallest chance. They better not expect that she trusts them fully again, however. If, however, it was a lover that had broken her trust, she will resent that she ever met them, and it will be a lot harder to regain her trust by any means. Of course, what is stated above is not the case now, as she fully trusts her husband without any form of doubt, whatsoever. Her positive qualities would be her Confidence, Bluntness, Bravery, and Cunning. Her best quality would be her self-preservation instinct, in which she makes sure that she'll survive, no matter what. Her negative qualities, however, would be her Cockiness, Pride, and Wrath, with the latter two, albeit rarely seen on her, are dangerous negative qualities of hers. Biography Born from a family that’s both revered to and feared that served both the Atlesian Military, and also had a history on its politics once, the expectations from Chione and Orithyia were remarkably high. Well, substantially higher than their other two siblings, since they possessed both the ideal qualities of a Blanco; being mentally and physically superior. This is why they are both groomed by their grandfather, Ymir Blanco, to lead on with the family tradition: that the only ones who are both physically and mentally above the rest would be allowed to continue the family line. Such grooming would give them such a mentality that they, the Blancos, are superior than all the others, even more so than the Schnees, and with such mentality, they have few friends, some rivals here on the side, and several enemies. As expected, both Chione and Orithyia would be able able to graduate with excellent marks, due to their already natural prodigal statuses, with Orithyia deciding to join the Atlas Special Operatives Unit, while Chione would settle for being a Huntress. Soon, there would be a voting held by Ymir on deciding on who would inherit the powers of the Winter Maiden, what with Ymir having to choose between Chione or Orithyia, but decisively enough, he decided Chione would be perfect on inheriting those powers, and since he had a major influence, his decision, alone, was unanimous. But of course, he had to deal with Orithyia, but already decided what must be done. Hence why he decided to, in turn, goaded, and forced Chione to kill her own sister due to such, using the pretense that she was conspiring against Atlas in secrecy. Chione, with a heavy heart, was forced to kill Orithyia on this pretense, alone, and while it was extremely mentally damaging, she forced herself, after what seemed weeks, of grieving over it, she buried and hid such feelings of grief, which was also due to Ymir’s forcing of her to steel herself up. Hence why Chione was further groomed to becoming the Winter Maiden, as well. Others believed that this was Jotun’s plan in order to keep the Maiden power out of further reach from those that planned on harnessing such power, but in reality, this is all a ploy, in order to make the Blancos more powerful, as he planned to make the Maiden power circulate and be passed on their line, alone. The Blancos are already poweful enough due to their Adaptability, yet he desired that they grow stronger further. And since Orithyia was gone, that would mean the full attention of grooming would all end up on her, now, up to the point that she finally gains the power of the Winter Maiden, with one such visual note was her red eyes now turning blue. Ymir’s plan was seemingly a success. Many weeks later, she would then hear about the news of someone who managed to steal an ancient artifact locked away on Atlas’ secret vault, in which others, even Ymir himself, deemed highly impossible for one to do so from the outside, which he would deduce as an inside job. But for Chione, that wasn’t the case. And while the search and bounty for this person now others call the ‘Phantom Thief’ was ensuing all around Atlas, with maximum priority, at that, it was Chione who figured out that said thief was already outside of Atlas at this point, hence why one day, she decided to venture out and find out, herself. Soon, she would encounter a person named Ruby Rose (vericulumvenatrix), who seem to fit the description of said ‘Phantom Thief’, from the hairstyle, down to the very clothing, itself, and of course, Chione would try to apprehend her, not just for doing the right thing, but also for boosting her own renown around Atlas, but soon found out that Ruby was more than a match for her, perhaps even slightly above her, even with the Maiden power she had. Fascinated, she decided not to try apprehending Ruby after their fight, seeing this encounter as both an… interesting and humbling experience, what with her finally meeting her match. Eventually, however, she met the Devil of Remnant on a mission she accepted, to which she would be shown the truth, in terms of Ymir’s conspiring, and how he continues to conspire to deal with her, as she was already seemingly getting more difficult to “control” by the passing day, and also for the sole purpose of extracting her Maiden Power for himself. This would, in turn, prompt her to make a deal with the devil, under the pretense of her escaping such a fate. She would meet Ruby again, and ended up fighting with her once more, the power boost she had gained from the deal proving effective as well. She did let Ruby flee to recover to her injuries, but shortly after, she would see Ruby bleeding out, due to a dirty ploy Ymir had pulled not too soon after her sortie with the Rose. She would, in turn, immediately went to her aid and tend to her injuries. And soon, she would then fall in love with Ruby, and the rest is history. And due to her girlfriend's doing, her sister is alive and well again. After getting to train with Ruby, and also with the empress Blair, to some extent, also managed to get Chione stronger, tenfolds stronger. After a while, Ruby also made Chione timeless/immortal along the way, making her even more powerful. Eventually, she unlocks her “Exalted” Form, shortly after, and continues training with her on said form. After quite some time later, Ruby’s split personality, Ruby Black, dragged Chione’s counterpart from another timeline, and also inadvertently destroyed that timeline too, along with Ruby’s Shattered counterpart’s timeline. This, in turn, would result to having two Chiones in one timeline, and since the Aura(The Chione from another timeline) is a few years older than the Chione of the main timeline, that would make her her older sister, in a sense, or older twin in a sense. After an Encounter with one of the God of Darkness’ corpses that had a conglomerate of twisted souls temporarily controlled Chione for a little while, giving her her “Tainted Exaltation” Form, an evil variant of the Exalted form. She managed to reclaim control, however, and keep the form, minus the evil influence. However, it would also soon make her more impulsive. After a while, Chione managed to balance out the good energy of her Exalted form, and the evil energy of her Tainted Form, which bore fruit to a new form, “True Exaltation”. This form makes her somewhat of an equal with Ruby now, as their attacks seem to cancel out each other during their sparring. Here, it is shown that they are but equals to each other. Later on, Chione suggested Ruby to make another body for Ruby Black to inhabit, and instead of making another body, it restored the latter’s former one, and thus them finding out that Ruby Black is but another counterpart that got stuck inside Ruby’s body for quite some time due to the fact that she had lost her original body. After two decades of being married with Ruby, she and Chione had two children by the name of Osiria and Arancia, to which they prompted to make their own counterparts as the aunties of their children, which would, in turn, backfire, due to how much they dote on and spoiled them. Ruby Black, having deemed that Ruby, Chione and Aura had grown rather rusty, decided to send them into her home dimension, by the name of Pavor, which is also known as the Dark Side of Dimensions. Once they've regained their normal level of strength and went beyond it, they met another entity of Black, Chione Black, who admitted that she had faked her death and served as the final test for the trio, to see if they truly grew or not. Later on, Chione and Ruby discovered the existence of Aragrimm, and instead of ending their existence then and there, Chione decided to let them run wild across Remnant, with the sole reason of “wanting to give everyone a good fight, for once”, and to see how strong the rapidly evolving Aragrimm can become, that, and because she and her wife had a good fight with them, as well. After quite some time later, Ruby, Chione, and the Arbiter started training for a little while in the world of void, in which the Arbiter’s void manipulation abilities had an upgrade along the way, with her distaste towards Chione Black starting to dissipate afterwards. Chione, too. However, Ruby hadn't gained much from this trip. And days after they had returned from the world of void, Ruby’s childhood rival appeared, to which Chione briefly trained her. Meanwhile, achieving a new form, which would later be known as the Ruinous Warrior, Ruby would briefly commence the Ruby Games, to test the parameters of her new form. It also briefly ended by the time Chione found out that the one who commenced such was Ruby herself. Here, it was also found out that Ruby also gained a new title; the Embodiment of Destruction. A few moments after, Chione and Ruby’s respective Relics, namely Creation and Destruction, revealed that they can manifest themselves with a physical form, and here they also get to learn about the personalities and traits of both Relics, too. Here, they also found out that it was Destruction’s doing as to why Ruby had gained her new form, along with the fact that the Relic of Creation cannot grant the same thing Destruction has did for Ruby, since Chione, herself, has tainted energies within her. And it was also here that Chione revealed that she wanted to be equals with the Rose again, considering the power gap between her and Ruby, prior to the Ruinous Warrior’s debut. Months later, the God of Destruction Cerve wakes from her two decade slumber, all with the desire to fight the Embodiment of Destruction from her dreams. Her angelic attendant, Chela, transported the both of them to Remnant, to which a birthday party for Blair was happening. After a ‘harmless’ prank made by Arancia, which angered Cerve, she was immediately brought where Ruby is, to appease her. The Embodiment and God of Destruction would then engage in combat. With some difficulty, Ruby manages to stand her ground against Cerve. Remnant is spared, but both the God of Destruction, and angel said that they would visit from time to time. Reciful, Ruby’s former enemy she thought she had killed, returned, out for the Rose’s blood. Seeing the Rose defeated by the Devil, Chione inadvertently loses her balance between good and evil energies, which made her have a near death experience, but she wrestled herself away from the clutches of death, and returned with a new form, which would be called Disastrous Omen. A very brief fight ensues, with Chione nearly killing Reciful. Ruby, having recovered from defeat, made her former enemy immortal, and healed Chione up. And of course, making Reciful immortal had but one condition, and that is to not try attacking or killing Ruby again. For emphasis, she made her daughter, Arancia, tag her with a seal that would hurt her every time she attempts such. Here, Chione also gained a new title; the Sovereign of Disaster. After some unknown time later, Cerve and Chela; having taken the Rose and Chione’s combat parameters to consideration, decided to take the two of them under their wing to train. Three, actually, as Ruby had requested for Blair to be included to the training, too, to which the angel agreed on. And since they would spend their time training on the God of Destruction's planet, they would miss out on the fact that Ruby's ancestor, Rhegan Rose, had announced the commencement of the Tournament of Might in three years's time. Powers & Abilities Being Ruby's equal, it is undoubtedly that Chione is as strong as her, making her the second strongest member of the Ascendance Team and one of the post powerful characters in the Metaverse. With this in mind, Chione can take on almost any adversary without any problem, whatsoever. Being from a family with high prestige, with the remarkable feats to boot, Chione was a natural prodigy in combat, already, along with her nigh-unsurpassed unpredictability due to her Semblance, which makes her turn herself invisible at will. After years of training with Ruby, followed by becoming an immortal herself, and gaining the same eyes of her husband's, making her on par with her husband's power, which would, in turn, concretize the fact that she is seated on the higher echelons of power, right next to Ruby, herself. Since she had gained the same eyes of Ruby, or in better terms, a copy of said pair, Chione also has the ability of Time and Space Manipulation. She also has some level of Void manipulation, that is second to her counterpart, Aura's own Void manipulation, and since the Relic of Creation is under her possession, she would also have the power to create anything at will, be it animate, inanimate, or sentient. Like Ruby, Chione, too, has several transformations under her belt, which would increase her power and abilities on a high note, with each transformation stronger than the previous one. While already powerful enough to be the Rose's equal, Chione still strives to be stronger and more powerful, training constantly with increasing difficulty, all to maintain her status as equals with Ruby. Techniques '''Aura Drain' - A technique once used by her ancestor, Jotun, Chione has the ability to drain someone of their Aura, which in turn, would increase her own Aura capacity to a certain degree. The more Aura she drains, the larger her Aura capacity would become. Other members that are blood-related to the Blanco lineage have the potential to use the ability, too, but so far, only Chione, Jotun, and Osiria are the only ones who can truly use it for their own benefit. Beherit's Megiddo '''- An ability that's also once usable by Jotun, Chione can unleash a continuously expanding dome of devastating energy on a wide radius, with her being inside the center of the dome, itself, regulating the speed of the dome's expansion. There is also a projectile variant of it, in which she would first toss an orb of condensed energy the size of her palm, with it exploding and expanding on contact. Jotun can also use said technique, with him being able to seemingly being able to teleport it around while it expands. Chione Black has an enhanced variant of it, named '''Elsie's Burden, which would, after expanding at a certain size or radius, would suddenly shrink down to a small singularity, what would suck in and destroy anything and anyone that's not immortal around a radius wider than its expansion radius. Transformations Exalted Sovereign After gaining her immortality, Chione eventually gained this form. wouldn’t have much change, visually. Just a slight height increase, from 5′11″ to 6′2″, and a flower would grow on where her right eye would be. Said flower can be damaged or plucked out, but it would regrow, after a few seconds. While not much change would happen visually, all her combat prowess would gain an immense increase, with a bias on speed and agility. Also, Exalted form was also the catalyst of one of Chione’s trademark abilities, the Adaptive Influx, an ability that lets her increase her power each time she faces an adversary that’s stronger than her, an ability she can freely use on any of her succeeding forms. This form, however, would affect her personality, which would bolster her cockiness and confidence. The multiplier of this form would be 19 x her base form (19 x 1). Tainted Sovereign/Tainted Exaltation After being corrupted with dark energy, Tainted Sovereign has been birthed from the standard Exalted Sovereign, which looks far more sinister than said form. The flower on her right eye would move to the right side of her hat, growing a couple more flowers as well. She would also grow two sets of wings, and due this form, she had also gained the ability to turn into a swarm of bats, or turn into a mist, depending on her choosing. Also, her naturally red eyes would be more vibrant on this form, adding up to the sinister look even more. Aside from control over dark energy, she had also gained several new tricks, such as Gigas Inferno, Iblis' Metamorphosis, and the one move she now always would use, and would also be considered as her trademark move, Beherith's Megiddo. While its basically a corrupted version of Exalted Sovereign, Tainted Sovereign would give her an even greater boost in her combat parameters, this time, with a bias purely on offense and speed. That, and from 6′2″, she’d be 6′4″ on this form. On a special note, Chione uses this form occasionally and carefully, as this form is difficult to maintain the balance over light and dark energies, respectively, as this form has an automatic bias with the dark energy. Tainted Sovereign would also tamper would her personality, on the negative light, as it would harbor her wrath even more during fights, and would also make her even more cocky. The multiplier of this form would be 2 x that of Exaltation's power (2 x 19 = 38). True Exaltation After gaining mastery of light and dark energy, and achieving neutrality on said energies, Chione’s True Exaltation was born, and would, also be her most used form, to date. In comparison to Tainted Exaltation’s 6′4″, True Exaltation would make her taller a bit further, up to 6′8″. And not only that, her bust size also grows from D to E, which made Chione resort to binding, as to not let it get in the way during fights. Additionally, her combat parameters would have a drastic increase by a tenfold, with an absolute neutral bias among each and every stat. That, and after gaining a pair of silver eyes from Ruby, Chione would be able to do the tricks her husband can do, hence why it can be considered that both of them are equals at this point onward. One notable trait, too, is that Chione had gained such ability to be able to mimic an attack by just visually looking at it, and how its done, in which she could copy said attack flawlessly, and keep it as her own. However, this form would further emphasize her apathy and aloofness. The multiplier of this form would be 3.3 x that of Tainted Sovereign's power (3.3 x 38 = 125). Disastrous Omen Acquiring Disastrous Omen, in the first place, was a special case. It was the result of Chione losing her balance or neutrality over her light and dark energies, reaching the danger zone (20% light, 80% dark). It was a form discovered by accident, as on normal circumstances, the inbalance of light and dark energies should have killed Chione. However, she seemed to pull herself back from the clutches of death, with her re-awaking with this form. And by the time this form was founded, from 80%, the imbalance between light and dark became 10% light, 90% dark. Despite losing her balance over the light and dark energies, this form far surpasses that of True Exaltation’s combat parameters. This form would turn Chione’s hair from white to black, with shades of red on the ends. Horns would grow on the sides of her head, due to the effects of the corrupting dark energy. Her red eyes would glow a menacing red in the dark, and an Insignia of Disaster would appear on her chest. This form, however, had made Chione narcoleptic, and lazier in general, whenever she's on this form. However, this form bolsters her apathy, anger, and at times, even the traits of selfishness and cruelty, which are but the traits of the ancestral Blanco lineage, ''as this form carries on Jotun's will. The multiplier of this form would be 4 x that of True Exaltation's power (4 x 125 = 500). '''Limit Breaker' After training with God of Destruction Cerve's Angelic Attendand, Agrippina(Chela), Chione learned that by applying a state of overcapacity on both her light and dark energies by two hundred percent, with both being at a one hundred percent each, while on her True Exaltation state, said form would act as a catalyst that would, in turn, help her shatter her mortal limit, and by the time she was successful in doing so, this form was the result, and since this was the result of breaking said mortal limit, this ultimately belittles its predecessor, Disastrous Omen, in terms of power. One thing to note that this form is the only form she shares with Ruby, who also has the Limit Breaker, as well. Appearance-wise, it highly resembles her base form's appearance, but with her hair and eyes donning blue in color, as opposed to her natural white hair and red eyes. It is also to note that Jotun's will is nonexistent on this form, but it radiates with Chione's own will, alone, which would, in turn, represent that the past of her lineage has no hold on her, anymore. The multiplier of this form would be 5 x that of Disastrous Omen's power (5 x 500 = 2,500). Completed Limit Breaker Initially, the overcapacity on the initial seconds would make the form more powerful than it actually is, but eventually would die down to bearable levels for the Limit Breaker, all while the total capacity of both her Light and Dark energies would be at 120%, with both energies being at a 60% each, which would, in turn, be the new capacity level for both energies, instead of the standard 50%. And of course, said form would have some stamina issues, but Chione manages to overcome said issue, which would mean that she can stay on Limit Breaker at an indefinite amount of time, with little to no subsequent issue, at all. Further training would allow her to increase the capacity and total capacity more and more, and by the time she would reach the 200% total capacity again, she could further it up to 250% overcapacity, which would then act as a catalyst for her to achieve Completed Limit Breaker. This form would not replace Limit Breaker, as it is simply a mastered version of said form, but, as powerful as it is, it has a catch. Both energies would require a total balance at this point as both are highly potent and reactive than they used to be before. should the slightest bit of imbalance happen, she won't be as lucky as last time during her first imbalance, as she would literally get eaten up by her own energy, which would then manifest itself as a major threat. And that's not Chione, anymore, but an abomination that is a product of her imbalance. The multiplier of this mastered variant would be 20 x that of Limit Breaker's power (20 x 2,500 = 50,000). Category:Deuteragonist Category:Blanco Family Category:Ascendance Team Category:Transformation